Eldritch Things
Cosmic Horrors that have often plagued the various realms of the Multiverse. Nature Mortal Definition Described by one as "Giant psychic squids with ego problems" many of them are indeed cephlapods, creatures with heads directly connected to their limbs, arms, legs, but mainly tentacles. All of them have large brains and use all three main types of Psychic Enzymes. This combined with their often large size, and impressive cellular regeneration (natural life spans, not conventional 'regeneration'), means that they often have God Complexes. It should be noted that the name is an Umbrella term and not all look like squids, at least one looked like a bat/bear thing, and another a cross between a centipede and a manta ray. However, all are long lived and are much bigger than humans and have a natural psychic field that induces terror to the point of madness in those that see them, though more advance races are resistant to this. Their goals and origins are often different from each other, but most are mainly bored things who have grown disinterested with the going-ons of the universe. Many go into long slumbers. Divine Definition The term Eldritch goes beyond such creatures, and are in fact the term used to refer to any and all beings that become an existence outside the 'Law of Evolution', i.e., the proper order of things. They are considered agents of the 'Hungering Void', and ultimately leave behind only a state called 'Silence' when they rampage. Levels of Eldritch * Undead: They are counted as the lowest level of Eldritch, though not all consider them such. * Mutated: Living beings whose bodies have been altered by magic, or the power/presence of Eldritch beings into abominations. They are mainly beasts. * 'Larvae': Lower level Eldritch, a mix of undeath, and magically mutated forms. This is where some truly consider the Eldritch Hierarchy to begin. Their power and intelligence vary in levels. * Ethereals: Eldritch who have made use of the quirks of Phase Theory to lord over other dimensions. They are generally the more powerful. * Gates: Eldritch who are above Ethereals, they exist in pocket dimensions outside of normal time and space, or have undergone Ascension. History Where they came from is unknown, many have different origins and some even claim to be from before the universe. In modern times they are a 'species' on the decline and many of the Higher Races have taken to destroying their like. Known Eldritch Things * Gfpsswhep: A rather young one made on Earth of all places. Knocked out by a comet, it is unknown when it will awaken from its coma. * Shiny Lord: Many counterparts of these exist, some live in structures in alternate dimensions such as the Shining Cathedral. All have the Dao Factor. * Mandaz The Serpent King: A giant snake that attacked the Garden of Sol, put into The Pit by Sol. * Uzil The Great Heresy: A sage. The first occupant of The Pit. * The Forgotten Titan: While not an Eldritch thing by nature, they are still an enemy of the Titans. Cosigned to the Pit. * Vagash The Dead King/Queen: Another occupant of the Pit and erroneously mistaken as a male. She is a necromantic Titan like being. *Anathema The Unwanted Idiot: An entity of idiocy and annoyance. Hated by all. *Vlaeeofos The Harbringer: One entity who is responsible for creating others. *Chinzilla the Big Chinchilla: The cutest of them all. *Anzuza: A dark bird of mental/life energies that it drained from worlds. Made the mistake of preying on worlds Sol had made. *Charolaeavn: The author of an ancient manuscript. He was marooned on earth by his race, and forced into a human form named Carolus until he could regain his power. *Norr-Sarga: A female member of Charolaeavn's race, who particularly hates humans. *Bammyt: Has bam rays. *Odorf the Still Predator: A worm-like Eldritch that despite being immobile for some time, is still a problem for the Titans. *Cosmic Schemer: A mastermind. *Eldritch Trinity: Three powerful Eldritch who exist to counter the Trinity. *The Lag: The chaotic sibling of the Silence. *The Silence: The chaotic sibling of the Lag. *Mother of Shadows: Mother of Shadows is effectively an eldritch being, despite the differences between her father and the rest. *Hfswthaila: An Eldritch who was developed the habit of consuming humans for purposes unknown, unfathomable, and unquestionable to mortals. *Lanthorne: Living lights that inhabit a crimson skeleton. The "Red Death." *Mevael: A Lich in control of wolflike creatures. *Lord of the Wasps: A hulking, insectoid being. *Bar'Ney: Greater Daemon of Cringe Minions * Trolls: The minions of the Shiny Lord. Without his Dao Factor their race fades. * Serpent People: Servants of Mandaz. * Anzuzans: Minions of Anzuza, created by their master for revenge against Sol. * Miasma Ultranoids: Creations of Uzil and direct minions of the sage and Vagash. * Wolves of the Fall: Mevael's pet hounds. Similar Beings * The Titans: Though both are godly entities, they are direct enemies. All Titans are agents of the balance, even the seemingly destructive ones. For a majority, Titans and Eldritch Things are enemies. ** Zombiejiger: A Titan whose preferred form is based off of the Eldritch Things. * Father of Darkness: Despite being very similar, FOD is not counted among their number as he originates in the void. If he had encountered them, he would also destroy them. * Void Watchers: Most Eldritch creatures do not encounter these things. * Void Eye: Outclasses all of them. Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Things